


Very Good Advice

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Star's Broken Heart [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, Star sings a song but it make things worse.





	Very Good Advice

Star turns on a radio

A 1950s sad song played as Star began to hummed a tune.

Star's eyes were filled with tears.

First she lost her spell book and now she lost Marco.

Star began to sing ~I give myself very good advice but I seldom follow it that explains the trouble that I'm always in be patient is very good advice but the waiting makes me curious~

The laser puppies saws Star

~And I'd love the change should something strange begin well I went along my merry way and I never stopped to reason I should have know there'd be a price to pay someday someday I give myself very good advice but I seldom follow it will I ever learn to do the things I should will I ever learn to do the things I should~

Star starts to cry

But she'll know what to do......get a heart surgery.


End file.
